Loki Discovers Thorki
by PassionatelyHiddlestoned
Summary: Never ask the Allfather for diverse reading material in Asgardian prison. (Slight crack!fic, had to be done)


"Is this how I am to while away eternity? Reading?" Loki drawled, turning to Frigga, "I mean, don't you have anything other than battle strategies and such? More diverse reading material?" Frigga thought for a second. "I'll ask your father-" "He's NOT my father!" "Alright, I'll ask the _Allfather_ if he has anything for you." Loki sighed. "You have my thanks, mother." With a kiss on the cheek, the queen was gone from his cell, and he was left alone until that night, when Frigga returned with some books.

"These were all I could find from him, forgive me if they do not please you, Loki," she said, setting them down on the table. Loki nodded. "They will suffice. Thank you."

When Frigga was gone once again, Loki settled down to read the one on top.

He frowned as he read the titles.

"Mischief in the Library?" he mumbled, "Sinful Temptations? Bifrost Blow?" And why did it have Thor's name connected with his on the front? Thor-ki?

His forehead creased as suspicions arose to the.. _genre,_ of the reading material. If he enjoyed them too much, it's not like the cell had blinds to simply pull.

He flipped open to page 1 of Mischief in the Library, and let out a little noise as he read the opening paragraph.

_"It had been six days since Loki last tasted Thor."_

Loki slammed the book shut. What was this treachery? Who had written these? And why in Valhalla were they on Asgard? When he said diverse, he didn't mean like this, surely...

Still... he thought, he had to find out the meaning of all of this. He was curious beyond belief now.

He skipped to page 8 of the book, and scanned until he came to a rather long paragraph.

"_Thor grunted eagerly as he felt Loki's sweet caress against his back, his talented fingers twining about the locks of his long hair. The god of thunder heard a low moan from his brother, and Loki turned him around, proceeding to-" _

Loki's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "I do WHAT to Thor?!" he exclaimed loudly to no one in particular. He continued reading.

"_Loki's breath quickened as Thor continued to pleasure him in unimaginable ways, leaning toward his undoing."_

Loki took a shaky breath, and squeezed the bridge of his nose. As his eyes moved down the page, digesting the words, he began to feel himself get a little warm.

"I cannot believe this is happening," he remarked incredulously, "I'm reading an erotic novel about the heated sexual escapades of my BROTHER and me, and even worse, I'm getting excited by it!"

Loki sighed in frustration, half at the situation at hand, and half at the fact that he was beginning to visualize being bent over a shelf of books in the palace library.

By Thor, no less.

He turned the page, weary at what he might find next. As he read, he heard a fight break out in the prison, but he took no notice, for there he sat, legs stretched out and crossed, reading incestuous porn.

Loki had lost track of time, and was onto the last book in the Thorki miniseries he had acquired. His hair was a dishevelled mess by now, and his cell was quite a mess at that as well after taking care of his needs while reading.

"I wouldn't say that," he muttered to the book, reading a particularly descriptive passage. "Although, it makes me sound like quite the lover."

Suddenly, echoing boot steps sounded throughout the dungeons. Loki looked up from his book, and saw Thor coming up to his cell.

Loki flung the book from his grasp to the back of the room, where it hit the wall with a thud. Thor frowned, and Loki gulped. "Th-Thor! After all this time, now you come to visit me brother! _Why_ did it have to be now?" He muttered, and cleared his throat nervously.

Thor held his frown. "What was that you were reading, brother?" "Nothing!" "You disposed of it with such haste!" "It was nothing, Thor," he growled, and Thor glanced over. Unluckily for Loki, the book had landed face up, and he read the title.

Loki winced as he saw Thor notice it, but was surprised to see an absence of the anger that he expected.

"Ah! I see you found the palace collection of Thorki material!" Loki's breath stopped for a second. "You... you knew about this?!" "Of course. Father brought them back from a trip to Midgard, said he got them from hormonal women at a peculiar development called 'The Internet'!"

Loki looked at him. "You must have been truly desperate, to read these, brother." Thor shrugged. "I quite enjoyed them."

Loki leaned back against the wall, letting out a deep breath. "Well... this 'internet' seems like it is certainly a frightening place."

Thor smirked. "I don't know about that..."

Loki looked at him curiously, and Thor continued, pacing beside his cell. "I will grant you freedom from your cell on one condition."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"You accompany me to the library for some mischief."

Loki grinned a little, and leaned forward.

"When do we start?"


End file.
